


A Watched Pot Never Boils

by HitherDither



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: Pearl still hasn't learned how to do things the Amethyst way. Sometimes things tend to happen when they aren't being thought about, though.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 13





	A Watched Pot Never Boils

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by BlueMoonHound! Thank you so much!
> 
> This is a sequel to Toilet Training.

Amethyst's gut was so heavy that it was pulling down the front of her pants. She could consume all manner of things all day long before finally excreting them, and seemed to absolutely relish in it. Even though Pearl felt disgusted whenever she tried to drink, there was something about Amethyst's joy in it that made her a bit... jealous. This is what was driving her so hard to at least give it a shot. But she could barely admit that fact to herself, let alone anyone else.

Screwing up her face, she forced herself to chug the entire cup of tea that she'd been awkwardly holding for the last few minutes. It went straight down to pool in the middle of her abdomen, which was protruding awkwardly with all of her earlier cups.

“I think that's the most you've ever done!” Amethyst finished her soda and crushed the can between her hands before she let out an echoing belch. She ignored Pearl's cringe and reached over to poke at her stomach. “Naaah, this is way too high. Look at this!” Pulling up her own shirt, Amethyst pointed at her distended belly. “It's gotta go a lot lower, down here.”

Taking a breath, Pearl concentrated on her physical form. Slowly, the liquid filled bulge traveled lower until it sat even with her hips. “That _does_ look more correct from what I've seen while looking this up.” She examined herself, prodding the spot. “Oh, this is the farthest I've ever gotten!”

“Meh, but what's the fun if you're not going to actually _pee_ this time?” Cracking open another soda, Amethyst laid back against the couch and held it out. “Want some of this? It's fiiiiizzyyyyy!”

Pearl pushed the can away as politely as she could with a curled lip. “I can barely handle the tea, let alone something that's carbonated. And I'm not doing it for fun right now- I'm doing it for _practice_. Once I have the basics down then I'll be ready to really try.”

Truth be told, it was too nerve wracking for Pearl after expecting success on the first shot. Or the second, or the third. She felt much more comfortable focusing on the single act of consuming while sitting in the mostly empty living room, fully clothed. It was less pressure to try to force something pleasant from this exercise.

Amethyst shifted fitfully and pushed her free hand between her legs. “You're doing such a good job, though! Shame to not finish it...”

“Don't do that on the couch!” Pearl fumed, slapping at her arm. “We _all_ sit here!”

Sticking out her tongue, Amethyst slid to the floor and continued to drink while rubbing herself through her pants.

“I hope to god that you don't do that kind of thing when we're not here! At least have some manners when you're sitting on shared furniture.” As she rambled on, Amethyst made a face and moved her mouth to mock her.

“- and to think we don't even clean these cushions as much as we should. I'll get right on that later... I'm just saying, it's best to do things of that nature in- oop!” Pearl clutched at her cup and held it up and away from the couch to keep any more of the drink from spilling over her lap. “Of all the time to get tea everywhere-”

Her eyes froze on the mug, which she suddenly realized had been empty for some time. Glancing down, wetness was flowing fast between her legs, soaking her pants and wicking into the cushions. “O- _oh_...!”

Snapping to attention, Amethyst leaned her head closer from the floor. “Ooooooh daaamn!” she squealed, shuffling up to get a better view point. “You're killing it! What's it feel like? It feels good, right?! It feels AMAZING when I do it!”

Dropping the mug, Pearl shoved her hands to cover herself. “Stop staring! I- I didn't even know I was doing it...!” Her face was a blaze of light blue as self consciousness and a heavy sense of embarrassment ran through her body. Hurriedly, she grabbed a throw pillow and held it over herself.

“Too late for that! Oh man, it's dripping on the floor now,” Amethyst dropped to her knees, seemingly to examine the puddle on the floor, only to try and lift the end of the pillow to get a look.

Pearl shoved her away and stood awkwardly, still holding the pillow like a shield. “It's everywhere...,” she moaned, staring at the couch, the floor, and the puddle expanding under her feet. “How do you make it stop?!”

“It pretty much keeps going until you run out... should be soon.” Amethyst busied herself by pushing her fingers into the wet spot on the couch, giggling at how much liquid rose to the surface when it was compressed.

To her frustration, the more that Pearl tried to stop the flow, the harder it seemed to get. Then quite suddenly it slowed to a trickle. Looking at her stomach, the bump was entirely gone. “This mess... oh, how are we going to clean this up fast enough? How are we going to _explain_ it?!”

Licking her fingers, Amethyst snickered. “Easy, all that happened is I spilled some tea everywhere. You didn't even make it into _pee_ , girl. It just went in one way and out the other.” She grinned even wider at Pearl's sudden look of flustered fury.

“Stop doing that! It's disgusting!” Burying her fingers in her hair, Pearl paced in a circle. “I'm- I'm going to get a towel. I'll get something to help mop this up and- oh how did this _happen_? I wasn't even trying to go that far!”

Amethyst sat in the wet spot, clearly enjoying everything. “You probably held everything so low that your body did the rest. The shortest point from A to B or somethin'.” She settled herself heavily, sighing. “Oh daaang this is still really warm, too.”

Nearly pulling her hair out, Pearl forced her hands to her sides. “I just cannot _deal_ with you right now!” Too worked up to realize she could dry herself instantly, she went in search of a towel to mop up her legs and pants with. It was also an excuse to put distance between herself and Amethyst. The feelings going through her were too private to want anyone else to know before they were properly examined and digested.

That had somehow felt... _good_. There was something very relieving about ridding her body of input in that specific manner. The pressure, the loss of control, the warmth spreading down her legs.

She shivered and grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet. _Again_ , she absolutely had to do this again.


End file.
